


Cheating Hussy

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Hotch has a new bf the team knows about, but when Reid shows up at the BAU as Penny, the team thinks they're leader is a cheater. Garcia makes it her point to reveal to Spencer that Hotch is no good. Funny ensues.</p><p>(Bonus points if Morgan or Rossi hits on Penny in front of Hotch before they find out the truth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating Hussy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

"Hello," Morgan said as he looked around the bullpen. He eyed the woman walking in. She was beautiful and seemed to be a little lost. She looked around the bullpen and didn't seem to be finding what she was looking for. Morgan dropped his file onto JJ's desk and moved towards her. Her eyes cast over his face and then came back to him and she smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for Agent Hotchner. He was supposed to meet me here..." The woman looked at her watch and sighed. "Ten minutes ago in the lobby."

"Well, I am more than willing to keep such a pretty lady like yourself company while you wait for Hotch." Morgan held out his arm and waited for her to take but instead she just looked down at it and then up at his face. "I'll escort you to Hotch's office."

"Thank you," the woman said and then waved for him to move. Morgan shrugged and moved towards the office, keeping in line with her. She smiled when she stepped inside his office. "Thank you."

"So is it something that someone on Hotch's team can help you with?"

"I don't think so. It's personal."

"Personal?" Morgan watcher her take a seat on the couch and then moved to sit beside her. "Agent Morgan, Ma'am. I'm on Hotch's team so I'm sure that whatever it is, I can help and keep it personal."

"Penny! I'm sorry. Give me a few and I'll be ready." Hotch breezed into the room with Garcia on his heels. Morgan was shocked when he moved over to where they were and gave Penny a kiss. Morgan looked up at Garcia in shock. She was stuck still on the spot she was at. Hotch didn't seem to notice at all. Instead, he grabbed a clothing bag that was hanging on the far wall and breezed out of the room again. Before Morgan could even process that Hotch was cheating on his boyfriend and that he needed to do something about that, Garcia was across the room.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Penny."

"Did you know that he has a boyfriend! You need to leave and not think about him again. I'm so upset at bossman!" Garcia stormed out of the room where the rest of the team was gathered, staring at her. "Hotch is cheating on his boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry. I...Hotch does have a boyfriend."

"I'm well aware of that," Penny said. She smiled at Morgan and patted his wrist before standing. She moved out of the room and met Hotch at the elevators. The older man slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Hotch kissed her forehead and then they were gone. 

No work got done by anyone on the team as they all discussed and tried to rationalize that Penny knew that Hotch had a boyfriend but yet it seemed that he was something more than just friends with her. Hotch came back from lunch but he went right into a meeting with Strauss. There was no time the rest of the afternoon so when it came time for them all to leave, they stayed. Hotch was still in the meeting with Strauss. The team all huddled in the round table room, making it look like they were working so they were shocked when at thirteen minutes after seven, a man exited the elevator and strolled right up to Hotch's office. Rossi followed him in and the rest of the team moved to where they could see what was going on. The man waved off Rossi's hand and said something that shocked the hell out of Rossi. Morgan decided to step into the office and heard the tail end of what Rossi was saying.

"Do you say that to a lot of people?"

"Not really. Just those that I like to mess with. What has all the agents on edge?"

"Who are you?" Morgan asked and the man turned to him.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, Agent Morgan." The younger man moved around the desk and sat down in Hotch's seat. Spencer was the name of Hotch's boyfriend. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a squeak from Garcia had him looking out the window to see Hotch and Strauss headed up to the office. Hotch smiled at the team.

"Why are you all still here?" Hotch's eyes narrowed a little when he looked to see Rossi and Morgan in his office but when he entered the room and saw the younger man he smiled. "Section Chief Erin Strauss, may I introduce Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Aaron has been talking about you for months. I must know exactly how you got Gibbs to allow you on his team?" Strauss asked as she settled in a chair across from where Doctor Reid was sitting. Hotch took a seat on the edge of his desk with his back to the doctor and facing Strauss.

"I solved a case of his when his entire team wasn't able to. DiNozzo hadn't realized he made out with a Trans Man and I picked it up. We were at the same place and I recognized DiNozzo. I'd gone one a tour of the NCIS building the week before. Gibbs called me thirteen times over the next year before he called me in to take over the spot left open by Agent Todd's death. There was pressure to have a liaison with Mossad take the spot but Gibbs didn't want that."

"I thought that Gibbs had a woman on his team?" Rossi asked and looked at. "DiNozzo, McGee, and I can never remember the name of the woman."

"I remember meeting you Agent Rossi, I'm not shocked you don't recognize me. I'm fairly certain that Gibbs just introduced me as Penny." Doctor Reid just smiled and Morgan knew that smile. The woman! "I came to drop off some files for Fornell as he had a meeting here at the Academy and I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. We were in the middle of a case and since I had started the case as Penny, I had to finish it as Penny."

"Excuse me?" JJ asked.

"I'm a sapiosexual genderfluid man, Agent Jareau."

"Aaron, I'll talk to him about it but you know that it's not going to go over well. No matter who broaches the subject. Doctor Reid, have a lovely day."

Morgan watched as Strauss left the office. Hotch moved to stand beside where Doctor Reid was still sitting in the chair. 

"I'd mentioned my boyfriend is passing but none of you all brought him up again. I know that I keep my personal life personal but no one ever asked about him, except for Dave and well...Spencer and I talked and we were going to let things fall as they may. I wasn't aware that Garcia was going to announce to the whole of the bullpen that I was a cheating hussy. Anderson told me when I came back."

Morgan thought about the fact that the person he had hit on was a male underneath and had been Hotch's significant other. 

"And Morgan, you got a pass this afternoon, you aren't going to get another one. Keep your hands to yourself." Hotch was smiling when Morgan looked at him but there was a seriousness to his look. Morgan raised his hands up and nodded. JJ was looking between them and then started to laugh. 

"Sorry I called you a hussy, Sir," Garcia said but she didn't look to upset. She was looking at Doctor Reid like she had found a new friend. Morgan thought that maybe he should warn the young man. Garcia would probably eat him for lunch.

Still Hotch was happy and if this man who liked to be a woman made him happy, there wasn't anything the team wouldn't do to make sure they stayed together.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
